The fallen huntresses
by Lynch
Summary: Basically the story of the friends of a huntress after she dies. One-shot, mostly original Characters, a little hinted background and some tragedy. Based on two songs, but not written to them.


**For the fallen hunters. **

Thalia walked briskly into her tent, reaching for the jacket she had forgotten. The sun was up, but in typical Connecticut fashion, it had yet to provide heat. The other huntresses were all going about their daily chores, tidying the camp before they left to hunt. When Thalia saw the pristine white envelope on her pillow, her name written in a curly script she had never seen before, dread shot through her heart. She quickly dismissed it, though she was curious why such a strong reaction had been brought about by such a little thing. She quickly opened the unsealed envelope, reading the letter within, and tears began to run down her face as she read to the last line.

_Dear Thalia_,

I knew you for four months. It wasn't long, but it was significant. Let me say this: You're no Zoë. But you're you. And I always wondered if I could ever be as good as you are. Thalia, Zoë was my hero, but if I were to choose another, you would be she. Your Attitude, your playfulness and spunk. And your kindness, your bravery. If I were ever half as brave as you, I would have lived a proud life indeed. If you're reading this, I won't be there to hug Mary, or bother Alpine, or annoy the bajeezes out of Sammy, or sing Melissa to sleep. Don't let Sara cry. This is my last hug to you, dearest Thalia, and know my soul is waiting in Elysium. Dear Thalia, if you're are reading this, I'm already Home.

_A final hug from me and a snowball in your hair, _

Cynthia

Thalia, tears in her eyes and horror in her heart, counted heads through the tent door. One short. It couldn't be. Cynthia had just gone to get firewood, she couldn't be…

Artemis knew. The instant she entered her tent, she knew. She didn't have to see the white envelope, her name on the front, or read the contents to know that something was very, very wrong.

Dear Artemis,

Artemis, many times you have asked me about my past, and equally as many times I have evaded you. I shall tell you now, for it was never my intention to keep it from you forever. His name was John. He was fourteen, I thirteen, and he was my idol. When he died, no, he never betrayed me, but he died, I was disconsolate. He was never a lover, but he was my sunshine as my father is yours. The only brother I will ever recognize, though t'was only our father we shared, was my cause for my joining you. If I reach Elysium, I know he will be there, and He can annoy me as he used to. So, my Lady, if you are reading this, I will never see you again. Know that my years with you were the best I ever had, and that I loved you dearly. My lady, fear not for my happiness, for I am with Zoë now. I left my dear sister Sara with a gift for you and all the other huntresses. Think of me when she presents it to you. I will forever cherish every moment I spent as a huntress~

Cynthia

Artemis saw Thalia, eyes red, ducking from beneath the tent flap and scanning the huntresses twice in denial as she sprinted through the camp to the west on instinct. She had to find Cynthia, though in her heart she knew nothing could be done.

Sara, finished with her morning chores, was waiting for Cynthia to come back with firewood. As Sara ducked inside her tent, she instantly noticed the envelope on her pillow. Pulling it open, her eyes filled with tears until she couldn't read farther.

Sara, Dearest Sara,

_I miss you, Sara. You were always my sister, no matter that our mothers were not the same. Shed no tears for me, dear Sara, for I am in Elysium now. You are my most amazing friend, and every second I spent with you was the best second I ever spent. Sara, if you're reading this, I won't be there to throw marshmallows at you. I will not go with you to the sacred spot on your birthday, I will never shoot an arrow by your side, I will never hug you or comfort you or fall asleep next to you in our tent. For the record, it was I who stole your jeans. They're beneath my cot, in the back corner of the tent. Sara, will you do something for me? I wrote a song for you and Artemis and the others, and I want you to sing it for Artemis and play your guitar for her. I left you the music, it's in the envelope. Sara, I love you forever and always, and never forget that, okay? _

_Your very best friend, _

Cynthia

This… this was impossible. Cynthia… no. It had to be a prank, a joke, some twisted idea, because she had seen Cynthia not twenty minutes ago. Horrible fear filled her gut, and she dashed outside. Confirmation of the fear was instantaneous as Thalia scanned the huntresses and Artemis ran across the camp. She ran close behind, and was soon followed by Thalia and the curious others. Artemis abruptly stopped and turned to Thalia, who was now even with Sara, as they also skidded to a stop.

"Thalia," said Artemis gently, "Sara, and everyone else, please wait here for a moment." She then walked into the clearing, leaving two distraught and ten curious girls behind. As Artemis walked through the tall ferns that blocked their path, both Thalia and Sara caught a glimpse of the clearing. The dirt was stained with blood and the remnants of monster dust. Sara could see a silver arrow imbedded in a tree, and another lying in the dirt. The shredded silver jacket on the ground was all the confirmation Sara needed, and she burst into tears. Thalia held her closely, though tears flowed down her face as well. The other huntresses were bewildered, though their confusion was tainted with fear. Thalia and Sara were not generally emotional, and most of them hadn't seen Thalia cry until that day. It wasn't until little Melissa, only seven, asked in her tiny voice, "where's Cynthia?" and the others began to piece it together. Melissa's question brought an onslaught of fresh tears from Sara, who was still being comforted by Thalia. Minutes later, Artemis returned. It seemed crying was a new trend, for even the goddess had tears in her eyes.

"Meet me back at the camp, sisters. We must talk." She then returned to the clearing, as the hunters ran back to camp in silence.

It was a Hellhound.

They burned the golden shroud that night, and said their final farewells to the daughter of Apollo. Sara carried the torch, and afterwards, Artemis asked her gently about the gift. It seemed right to Sara that they should see it now. She hadn't looked at the music, but she prayed her father also mourned the death of his daughter, and would guide her in the song. She began it by saying that it was also for Zoë, and that Cynthia had written it a long time ago. The tune was soft and the melody sweet, and Sara's voice was in perfect harmony with the guitar. Sara plays the song whenever an huntress dies as a testament to all of their fallen sisters.

(Chorus:)

On the loose to climb a mountain, on the loose where I am free

On the loose, to live my life the way I think my life should be.

For I only have a moment, and the whole world yet to see,

I'll be looking for tomorrow on the loose.

Have you ever seen the sunset turn the sky completely red?

Have you slept beneath the moon and stars with a pine grove for your bed?

Did you sit and talk with friends, though not a word is ever said?

Then you're just like me, and you've been on the loose.

(Chorus)

There's a trail I've been hiking just to see where it may go,

Many places yet to visit many people yet to know,

And in following my dreams, I will live and I will grow,

In the world that waiting out there on the loose.

(Chorus)

So in search of love and laughter I am traveling across this land,

Never sure of where I'm going for I haven't any plans,

Any time when you are ready, come and join me, take my Hand,

And together we'll share life out on the loose.

(Chorus)

As I sit and watch the sunset and the daylight slowly fades,

I am thinking of tomorrow and the friendships I have made.

I will treasure them for always, and I hope that you will too,

And forever we'll share life out on the loose.

(Chorus)

**This song is dedicated to the huntresses, namely Zoë nightshade. It was inspired by **_**if you're reading this**_** by Tim McGraw, and **_**On the loose, **_**by Judith Keller. The latter is not very well known, but if you can read music, you can get the sheet music by googling "on the loose Sheet music" and clicking on the first link. Signed reviews will get replies. I'm not sure if these lyrics are allowed, but I took "public domain" to mean available to the public, which these most certainly are. If you really want to report it, let me know and I'll just get rid of them. they really don't effect the story very much. **


End file.
